<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Avoidance by ArabellaMalfoy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29848563">Avoidance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy'>ArabellaMalfoy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Georgelina (George Weasley/Angelina Johnson) [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:13:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29848563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Who's been avoiding who?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Angelina Johnson/George Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Georgelina (George Weasley/Angelina Johnson) [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047604</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Avoidance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Our story starts in George and Angelina Weasley's house. They're discussing their son, Frankie.</p><p>George asked, "So, how come Frankie has been avoiding coming here lately?"</p><p>Angelina raised an eyebrow. "You honestly don't know?"</p><p>George shrugged. "Can't say I do, Ang."</p><p>Angelina told him, "It's because of the way you talk about Esme."</p><p>George said, "He knows I'm only joking though."</p><p>Angelina replied, "About which part? That you don't really believe he's dating the girl next door he used to prank when he was younger, or that you think it's too early in their relationship for him to be bringing her over here?"</p><p>George muttered, "Aha, that. Yeah... I'm sorry about that, Ang."</p><p>Angelina rolled her eyes. "I'm not the one you should be apologising to, Georgie."</p><p>George sighed. "Okay, okay, I get your point. I'll go and apologise to him."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>